


Pink in the Night

by elektramora



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Short One Shot, idk a quick deanoru scene, soft, song: Pink in the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektramora/pseuds/elektramora
Summary: Inspired by Pink in the Night - Mitski





	Pink in the Night

A breeze touched Nico’s arm. She shivered, as the cold air drifted over her whole body. She rubbed her eyes as she awoke. Annoyed, Nico reached across her bed for Karolina, she probably pulled the blankets to her side. Upon stretching her arms out, she could feel that Karolina’s side was cold. Nico’s eyes shot open as she started to sit up, nervous. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in her surrounding view. Their blankets were bunched up on the floor. Her entire room was lit up, purple and pinks dancing all over the walls and ceiling. Floating above the bed, was Karolina. She was laying horizontally, sleeping. Her entire body was glowing a steady pink hue. Nico breathed a sigh of relief. Karolina was gorgeous, her hair draped down below her floating figure. She looked peaceful, gently moving as if soft waves were crashing against her body. Nico cautiously stood on the bed, reaching up and touching Karolina’s arm. It was warm to the touch, and suddenly, Nico felt the warmth snake around her arm. It spread from her torso to her toes, and she began to ascend. Karolina started to stir, and Nico let out a soft gasp. They were floating higher, together. Nico noticed the colorful light, wrapping around her body, and pulling her up into the air. Karolina’s eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to Nico. Gently, her body floated into an upright position, moving Nico with her. She looked up with concern, and when Nico returned a shy grin, Karolina was at ease. She lifted their hands, looking at the pink reflection of light on Nico’s face. Slowly, they descended back down, their feet planting on the bed. Karolina’s light dimmed as they sat down, their hands still intertwined. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was doing that.” Karolina whispered sleepily. Nico giggled, tucking a stray hair behind Karolina's ear. “What were you dreaming about?”

“You.”


End file.
